


so i go to the eye of the storm (just to feel your love)

by sapphiresunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Female Ejaculation, He's a Good Boy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devoted reylo with declarations of love they're so in love it's GROSS, dom ben solo who is very soft but fucks hard, he knows her limits and would never give more than she can handle, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/pseuds/sapphiresunset
Summary: Rey needed Ben very badly and couldn't wait for him to finish working. She gets punished for it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	so i go to the eye of the storm (just to feel your love)

**Author's Note:**

> So Marriage Story glasses!Adam inspired this. Thanks to my beloved(s) Cass and Trixie for looking this over for me and making me snort laugh with their comments. Major thanks to Vuas, Jeeno, and Sadie for their support and encouragement. This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I hope you enjoy it.

She hadn’t wanted to be bad.

Really, she hadn’t. She’d just gotten so wet thinking of Ben and the scene they’d had planned, and he’d been taking so long in his office. Once he was done he was going to tie her to the bed and use the new flogger and crop he’d bought, and she’d been so excited all day. Usually she could come just from that, and more than once. Ben was a master with his tools—her master…

She couldn’t wait any longer.

She grabbed her collar from the nightstand and put it on, before opening his office door as quietly as possible. He was working away on his computer, lost to the world, as she got into position. On her knees, legs spread as wide as possible, hands on her thighs. She sat there for maybe ten minutes, getting so wet she felt it start to drip onto the carpet. He still hadn’t looked at her, and she was getting desperate. 

“Master?”

She crawled to him, putting her hands on his lap. 

“I’m working, little girl. Wait for me in the bedroom.”

She sighed. “But I can’t wait, sir. I need you now.”

She started to unzip his pants, but a strong hand shot out and stopped her. He took his glasses off and set them down.

“I had the scene all planned. I was going to tie you down and flog you until you begged for my cock, and then I was going to make you come with the crop before eating you out until you cried. But my little slut couldn’t wait, isn’t that right? You need to be fucked so badly?”

“I’m so wet—I need—”

“I know what you need, little one.”

He pulled her over his lap, and she wiggled her ass, feeling herself drip onto his pants.

“You’re gonna get my pants all fucking wet if you don’t stop moving. I know that sweet clit doesn’t need much to come, but I want you to wait.” 

“S-Sir,” she moaned.

He spanked her, hard, without warning.

“How many spanks would you say you deserve for interrupting me and being a dirty little girl who couldn’t wait for her master to be done to get fucked?” 

She whimpered.

“Ten, sir, Please, I need it, want to feel it all day tomorrow -”

“Count for me, and you’d better not come. I have plans for that little cunt.”

His hand came down, hard, and she felt it in her clit. She couldn’t help but grind against him, desperate for relief.

“One, master. Thank you, master.”

“If you keep moving like that you’re going to make yourself come all over my pants. Filthy little girl.” Two and three came quickly after that, and between spanks he rubbed and pinched her sore ass.

After four, five, and six she knew if he so much as grazed her clit she’d come. Of course, right as she thought that, he slid a finger into her, searching for the spot he loved to torment. 

“So wet, fuck. Who’d you get this wet for?” She buried her head in her arms and the tears started to fall. “You, sir. Only for you.” He wiped his wet fingers on her ass before the next three spanks came down.

“Last one, baby. You’re taking it so well for me. I’m going to fuck you so hard. So fucking perfect.”

And then he spanked her pussy, right on her clit, and she came, gushing, screaming, all over his lap. 

“Oh, little one…”

“I’m sorry, master, I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry—” She was sobbing now. 

“Shh, baby.” He swiped a finger over the hood of her clit, petting it as the aftershocks rushed through her. She whined and tried to push his hand away, but he just ran his fingers directly over the nub. He knew she could come right away, and she’d be deliciously sensitive. It would hurt but she fucking loved it. “I know what this sweet little clit needs. You’re going to gush on my fingers one more time before I carry you to the bed and eat your cunt until I’ve had my fill. Then I’ll fuck you.” She was beyond words by then, lost to the sensations and her submission. He knew what she needed, a finger crooked inside her and a finger on her clit, circling around it.

“Come on, baby, come so I can taste it.” He pinched her clit and she was lost.

She must’ve fainted, because she woke as he was setting her on their bed, pulling her hips to the edge on his knees in front of her dark eyes inspecting her cunt like he’d never seen it before. 

“Pink and perfect, and so sweet, baby. I think we can make it more flushed, though.”

She couldn’t do much more than turn her head to the side and moan. She’d been in subspace since she came the first time, lost in the perfect floaty haze, safe and warm and knowing her sir would take care of her, as he always did.

He pulled the skin on her lower belly taut, exposing her whole clit to him as he sucked it into his mouth. She couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t do anything but feel. He hummed around her, sliding two fingers into where she was wet and ready and desperate for his cock. 

“Sweet,” He kissed her clit. “Ripe,” He licked around it. “Mine.” He sucked her into his mouth, hard.

She came with a yelp, grabbing the sheets in wild fists. She knew she’d gushed all over his face and hand, felt the evidence of it seeping into the sheets. 

“Come as much as you want, baby. I’m not going to stop.” He gave her no reprieve, kissing her clit again and again before sucking it into his mouth and sliding a third finger inside of her. Her pillow was wet with tears but this was her favorite place to be, helpless at the mercy of Ben’s mouth, him in charge of her pleasure, giving it to her until she begged him to stop, and then sometimes more after that. 

He slid a finger on either side of her clit as he fucked her with his tongue, eyes finally meeting hers as he pinched her clit again, grinning wickedly as she came, again, so soon after the last one. 

At that point, each orgasm was kissed with pain, but that just made it even better. He would stop immediately if she safeworded, but that was the last thing on her mind. She was so sensitive, so wet, but she was home with Ben’s head between her thighs.

She carded her fingers through his hair as he sucked her clit into his mouth again, a hint of teeth against the hood. He was sucking just as hard as before, giving her no break. Sometimes she thought Ben would live on his knees for her, always giving it to her just how she needed. 

“Master, it’s so good, I’m—” His cheeks were hollowed out around her as he hummed again, and a brush of a nail against her g-spot was all she needed to come again, thrashing helplessly before he put a hand on her stomach.

“Do you have one more for me? I promise I’ll fuck you if this sweet little clit can give me one more.”

All she could do was nod. 

This time it was just a brush of a kiss over her clit, a few licks. She thought it would take longer until he lightly sucked her into his mouth and brushed a finger against her furled hole, a suggestion of where he wanted to fuck her later. She was gone.

He regretfully pulled his mouth away from her and picked her up, held her against him as she cried, overwhelmed but so, so happy.

“Rey? Sweetheart, are you okay? Did I push you too far? I’m so sorry, baby—”

She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, her sweet man, her thoughtful, loving Dom. Thinking of her all the time.

“I’m fine, Ben. I promise. I just don’t think I’ve come that hard in a while.”

He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

“Let’s stop for tonight. Tomorrow we can—”

“No.”

“No? Rey, you’re overwhelmed, you need to rest—”

“No, sir. Fuck me like you promised.”

She got on her back and spread her legs, showing him her swollen and dripping wet cunt. In a second he was her master again, dark eyes roving over her body.

“You still need more, after all that? My perfect little whore.”

He slid into her, hard and ready and perfect. All hers. Hitting her spot just right, careful to leave her sore clit alone for now. He leaned down and caught her lips with his, and she whined into his mouth as he pounded into her, just how she’d wanted.

“You’re so beautiful, I love you so much, taking me so well, so fucking perfect, Rey, everything I’ve ever wanted.”

He was fucking into her so deep, and she knew he wouldn’t last long. She clenched around him, delighting into how he groaned into her mouth.

“No, baby. I want you to come with me.”

“Ben, I don’t think I can. It’s too much—”

He reached a hand down and brushed against her clit with the lightest of touches. 

“One more time, just for me.”

She was helpless to disobey, and came one more time, a blinding rush that hit her even harder than every time before. He followed her, fucking his come deeper into her. As he slid out he reached a finger down and pushed their combined fluids back into her, sucking what remained into his mouth.

“Fuck.” If she’d been even remotely able to come again she would’ve, just at that. All she could do was lie boneless, curled around her love. They dozed for a half hour or so before he woke her up with a soft kiss.

“Come on, baby. How does a bubble bath sound?”

That’s one of the many things she loved most about Ben. He never skimped on the aftercare, knowing after any scene, especially one so intense she’d need to feel him, know he was there, ready to catch her and take care of her. 

He set the water to the perfect temperature and threw in one of her favorite bath bombs, getting in behind her. He took their softest loofah and lovingly and carefully washed her, giving her sore pussy only the lightest of touches before washing her hair and massaging her scalp, causing her to fall asleep in his arms. She woke up once again to him putting her on a chair as he made the bed with clean sheets, before picking her up again and putting her under the covers, wrapping her into his arms.

“I love you, Ben. Thank you for always taking care of me.”

She felt him smile into her hair, but couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep to him whispering how much he loved her and kissing her forehead. 

Safe and warm and home.


End file.
